No Rosalie Don't!
by Twilightlover1518
Summary: What happens when Rosalie gets fed up with Bella being around all the time and decides to take matters into her own hands to get rid of the Human? Problems with occur of course normal pairings a little OOC but not too much! R&R and please leave comment.
1. Chapter 1

_No Rosalie, Don't!_

_Bella POV_

I was never close to Rosalie Hale. She was a gorgeous blonde vampire and I was a plain normal human girl, for one thing. Another thing was, she hated me for some reason I didn't understand. I didn't expect all the Cullen's to like me but I didn't expect them to hate me that much either.

Anyways I'm being kidnapped again this week because everyone except Alice and Rosalie are going hunting. So I'm probably stuck being Alice's Barbie doll for the whole week. I'm not looking forward to this week…

"HI BELLA!!" Alice squealed.

"Hey Alice" I said feeling a little exasperated

Ohwheregoingtohavesomuchfunbellaweregoingshopping! Alice said a little too fast to understand. (oh where going to have so much fun Bella were going shopping!)

I groaned I HATED shopping even more so with ALICE CULLEN. A long week indeed.

"Oh come on Bella! This is going to be great besides you need some new shoes" She said more slowly.

Just then Rosalie came. She pushed past us to get into the car.

"Hi to you too Rosalie" Alice said

Rosalie just flipped her hair and huffed.

"What's wrong with Rosalie?" I asked but it wasn't Alice who answered.

"She's mad one of the girls flirted with Emmett" Edward chuckled

"Oh" I said trying not to smile at how sensitive Rosalie could be when it came to Emmett.

When we got the Cullen's house Edward picked me up and ran at vampire speed to his room.

"Do you really have to go"?

"Yes love I do" Edward said smiling his crooked smile.

For once I wasn't dazzled I was NERVOUS!

"But Edward…….ALICEISGOINGTOKILLMEWITHHERSHOPPING!!!" I said so fast I was sure humans wouldn't be able to hear. (Alice is going to kill me with her shopping)

"Bella…" I cut him off with another reasoning complaint

"ANDROSALIEWANTSTOKILLMEINGENERAL!" (and Rosalie wants to kill me in general)

Edward just sighed. "Bella, Sweetheart I'll talk to Alice,and as far as Rosalie, well she will come around some day.

I sighed. "Ok fine have a good time but hurry back."

He smiled again "Ok I promise I'll come back as soon as I can."

I smiled back and hugged him and kissed him on his cheek

He smiled and left

Just then Alice came bouncing in. I wondered how such a small Pixie like Alice could have so much energy.

"BELLACOMEONLETSGOSHOPPINGNOW!!!!!" (Bella come on lets go shopping now) Alice squealed so high pitch I thought the windows would self destruct any minute

"Alice I-" I started to say but was quickly scooped up by the pixie and before I knew It I was in her Porsche. Sighing I crossed my arms and waited for the long trip ahead of us.

4 hours of shopping later we finally came back to the Cullen House

Rosalie was sitting on the couch doing her nails. I remembered what Edward said as far as Rosalie warming up to me. So I decided to give it a try. What's the worse that could happen? _Rosalie could get annoyed and rip my head off and hand it to me…._

"Hi Rosalie" I said trying not to sound nervous but failed miserably. She looked up at me and nodded. Well that was something… before I could stop myself the words came out.

"Rosalie what's your problem? Why don't you like me? I never did anything to you!"

She looked at me again this time her eyes looked darker. "Bella, you don't understand what kind of danger you are to this family. If we were to so much as lose control for a minute we would have to move again, and I don't want to move from a place I love just for the sake of some idiotic human."

"Rosalie you know I wouldn't tell anybody you're secret and if one of you were to lose control-"I was cut off by her yelling at me.

"You don't get it do you?!" Her voice lowered to a whisper. "Bella you aren't and won't be part of this family. I would rather die than to call you my sister." I could almost see the venom drip off her words.

I stared at her in shock as I watched her eyes go from gold to black.

In a split second she had her hand curled around my throat in a steel grip. I couldn't do so much as gasp.

"Bella, if you thought I would allow Edward to marry you your wrong I love my brother I'm not going to stand around and let a dumb pathetic human ruin our lives. She squeezed

I screamed in pain as I heard a faint crack. With my last breath I screamed. "ALICE!!!!!!!!!!" then everything went black.

Alice POV

I was putting Bella's new outfits in Edward's room and my new outfits in mine. Oh this outfit will be perfect for that date I saw Edward taking Bella on next Saturday now that everything is put away now I can give Bella a makeover! Hmm.. should I curl her hair or leave it straight…..

Then I had another vision. Rosalie was standing over Bella. Bella was unconscious on the floor. She had blood coming out of her neck. Rosalie stared at her a black tint in her eyes.

Before I could get myself together I heard Bella scream. "ALICE!!!!!" then I heard a thud. I ran downstairs at vampire speed. Bella was unconscious on the floor as my vision had shown me. Rosalie looked over her limp body. Rosalie growled. "I told her to watch herself." As she leaned down and grabbed Bella's limp body.

I snarled and went over to Bella. Before I could touch her to see if she was alive or not. Rosalie picked her up and slung her over her shoulder and ran faster than vampire speed out the door and into the forest.

"BELLA!" I screeched I quickly grabbed my phone and speed dialed Edward…..

Bella POV

I was in pain I'm not talking about the kind of pain you have from a migraine or the kind of pain you have from weight lifting. I'm talking about the pain that feels like I just got hit by a 400 ton cement steel truck.

Something hard was holding me and a cold breeze was whooshing by my face blowing my long hair everywhere. Then everything came rushing back at me. Rosalie was choking me and then I heard something crack and then everything went black. I looked up which was a BAD idea. I whimpered at the pain in my neck.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw who was holding me. Rosalie! Oh no, wasn't almost snapping my neck good enough for her!

"What are you doing" I had enough courage to say.

"Finishing the job" She said in a tone so cold it scared me.

We suddenly came to a hault. She must not have been holding me tight enough because I crashed to the ground with a sickening thud. I whimpered louder because my body was sore from being crushed to a rock so long..

"Why are you doing this Rosalie?" I whispered with the last amount of strength I had left

"Oh shut up Bella you knew this was coming." She then lunged for me. I heard a crack and screamed in agony as she collided with my leg. I thought she tore It from my body. I couldn't bring myself to look. I tried to get up but the pain overtook me. I collapsed on the ground.

Rosalie snarled as she saw my blood pour out of me. The rusty salty smell of my blood made me nauseous. I hoped…no I prayed I would pass out.

I looked up just in time to see Rosalie about to sink her teeth into my neck. When I heard the sound of boulders colliding. I saw Edward snarling while Alice pinned her to the ground. Edward ran over to me. He knelt down next to me careful not to touch me.

"Bella stay with me" he kept saying. I tried to stay conscious. He picked me up and yelped out of the sudden stab of pain I felt in my leg and collar bone.

"Please Bella stay with me" I wanted to say of course I won't leave you but darkness overtook me. Everything went blurry, then, I saw black shapes until everything went completely black. I heard Edward say one last thing I heard was Edward yelling

"NO, BELLA PLEASE!"

Edward POV (during the time of the err....accident)

I was half way threw draining my second mountain lion when my phone buzzed. I read the number.

"Hi Alice" She sounded nervous and scared.

"_Edward you have to come home NOW!"_

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with Bella?" I asked getting a little nervous myself.

"_YES ROSALIE ALMOST SNAPPED HER NECK EDW-"_

"WHAT!?!?! WHERE'S BELLA!??! IS SHE OK!??!?!" oh my god please let Bella be ok.

"_Before I could reach her Rosalie grabbed her and ran off with her!"_

"I'M COMING ALICE!" I snapped the phone shut and ran to tell the others.

On the way home everyone's thoughts yelled at me.

_Oh my god why would Rose do something like this! _Thought Esme

_I hope Bella is alright what's gotten into Rose? _Emmett's thoughts weren't that different. But Jasper's surprised me

He was thinking of Bella…..dead.

I snarled "SHES NOT DEAD!"

Jasper looked down and thought a silent sorry in his head.

We got to the house and Alice lead us the way they went.

Alice kept trying to see into the future to see if Bella was alright. All I kept seeing in Alice's head was Bella was dead and Rosalie had red eyes.

"NO STOP IT ALICE!!" I yelled at her. I couldn't take it. Bella was not dead! She cant be……...she ISN'T!

We got there and watched in horror as Rosalie was about to sink her teeth into Bella's neck. I snarled out of rage and ran into Rosalie throwing her off Bella. Alice pinned her down while everyone was still in shock.

I looked over my sweet Bella. She was crumpled she was covered in dirt and blood. Her neck and collar bone were bleeding and broken. Her leg was half torn off from her body.

If vampires could cry then I would be doing that at the moment. I knew I couldn't trust Rosalie when it came to Bella but I never knew she was going to go _THIS_ far.

"Bella stay with me" I kept saying trying not to touch her. I picked her up and heard her yelp. If my heart was still beating it would break at this moment. "Bella please stay with me!" I said trying to run to the hospital without hurting her. I looked down at Bella. To see her close her eyes. "NO BELLA PLEASE!!"

At the hospital I went almost mad waiting for news about Bella. I was going to kill Rosalie. Carlisle came into the waiting room. "WELL?!?!" I nearly shouted.

"Edward she's going to be fine. She just can't breathe right." "Well can I see her?" My poor sweet Bella. "I'm sorry son not right now. She's still under surgery." He walked out the door. Leaving me speechless. Rosalie will PAY.

I ran at vampire speed to the house. Rosalie was there with Emmett holding her and Jasper was holding Alice. When I came in the room Emmett tightened this grip on _ROSALIE. _I snarled and Rosalie hissed at me.

"Rosalie before I come over there and rip you apart and burn the pieces what happened." I said a little too calm for my liking.

"She got what she deserved for ruining our family." She sniffed daintily and flipped her hair. I looked at Emmett. He shrugged. _Edward don't kill Rose please I know what she did was messed up man but come on. _His thoughts weren't doing any good for my temper. I sat down on the chair and pinched the bridge of my nose. Then I heard what Rosalie was thinking….

_Just wait until the human is alone. Next time she won't live. I'll make sure of that._ That did it. I lunged for her throat but Emmett got in the way. With the help of Jasper they dragged me away while Jasper tried to send calming waves at me, which did nothing.

I broke free. Nothing could stop me, I was a mad man. I had Rosalie pinned to the ground, snarling as loud as I dared. _Go ahead Edward kill me, choose that human over your family. _I just stared at her. She had a smug smile on her face that I just wanted to rip off.

She was right though, she _was _my sister. As much as I hate to say that at the moment.

I got off her and ran. All I could do was run. Emmett and Jasper followed but I ran faster than I ever had before. They somehow caught up and blocked my path.

"Edward wait, we know your mad but come on you have to calm down your killing Jasper!" he said sounding a little tired. _And I thought vampires couldn't get tired…. _I thought to myself. Emmett's phone buzzed.

"Hello?" I was about to run off but Jasper was holding on to my arm.

_Edward seriously calm down I will murder someone if you don't!_

I sighed and tried to relax and let Jasper calm me.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!" I heard Emmett roar. _Yes Roar._

He snapped the phone shut and almost broke it.

"WHAT?!?!" me and Jasper said in unison.

"Bella is awake and we just saw Rosalie leave to go somewhere..."

I roared in rage and took off faster than a bullet.

If Rose so much as touches one hair on Bella's head I'll kill her!.

**_wow that was.....wow. R&R PLEASE AND LEAVE A COMMENT_**

**_WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT THANKS! :)  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

_No Rosalie Don't!_

_Edward POV_

I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, seeing as though I was so caught up in my thoughts that I almost smashed right threw the hospital doors.

Bella POV (15 minutes earlier)

I looked around the room trying to find something to focus on until Edward came back. I had to admit I was feeling better. My leg was numb and I had a neck brace, but overall I felt better. I heard the door open. I got my hopes up that it was Edward, but who I saw was NOT Edward. It was…….ROSALIE! Oh god.

"Hello Bella." She said in a sickly sweet tone. I just stared at her in pure horror.

"Feeling better I hope?" she said with a evil smile growing on her face.

"W-w-what d-do you w-want R-Rosalie? "I said stuttering horribly.

"Aw what's wrong Bella? Not happy to see me?" she pretended to pout.

"NO GET OUT!" I screamed. _Why hasn't anyone heard me yet?_ I thought

Her eyes were still dark._ When was the last time she hunted? _

Before I knew it I was in her stone grip and running at vampire speed. Before I knew it, I was on the ground again. _Just what I need right now Déjà vu. _She walked over to me. _Walked? How far did she throw me?_ I thought while praying Edward would find me.

She chuckled and before I knew it her face was inches away from mine. I jumped at her sudden use of vampire speed. "Well, well, well Bella looks as though I was right. You aren't going to marry Edward. In fact, I don't think you will be doing anything much longer. She then smiled at me sweetly and then she grabbed me and tore the brace from my neck. I screamed out of pure agony and terror. She dropped me and I heard a crunch and saw nothing but black.

Edward POV (once again during that time…why can't they ever get there on time!?!)

I ran to the main desk as a fast human speed. The woman at the desk looked young, maybe in her early thirties. She had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She had tan skin that looked like caramel and had big brown eyes. Almost like Bella's but not as attractive. "Can I help you?" she said in a soft spoken tone. _He looks like a nice young man. I wonder if he's Dr. Cullen's son. _Her thoughts were kind but I ignored them anyways.

"HimynameisEdwardCullenandimlookingforBellaswanwhichroomisshein?!?!?!?" she looked as thought I hadn't spoken. Ooh I forgot humans can't hear when we talk at vampire speed. So I said more slowly, "Hi my name is Edward Cullen I'm here to see Bella Swan, which room is she in?"

_Oh he's here to see that pretty young lady okay then._ Again her thoughts were kind.

"She's in room 201 sweetie." She said in that soft spoken tone of hers. "Thank you" I said and ran off _at human speed of course_ too room 201 _oh god please let Bella be alright. I know I'm a murderer and probably will go to hell but please god let Bella be safe! _Room 199, Room 200, Room 201! I walked in and saw the bed was empty. NO!!!!!!!!

Rosalie POV (that b***** ahem excuse my lauguage…)

Finally, I got rid of that _human. _Now, to get back to the house, before anybody notices she's missing. I may seem like a total b**** but I'm actually doing my family a favor by getting rid of her. I tossed my silky golden locks and walked away from Isabella. (I'm REALLY hating Rosalie at the moment sooo lets move on to Edward's POV shall we?)

Edward POV

No, no,no,no,NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ran outside…and right into Jasper. More like I tackled him into the ground with the force so strong it would crush every bone in an elephant's body. (That didn't sound right… eh oh well)

"What the hell?" Jasper said pushing me off him. "SorryJazzbutwegottogonowBella'snohere!!" I said at vampire speed (Sorry Jazz but we got to go Bella's not here) We shared a glance with each other and took off like a freaking rocket.

Bella POV (While she's unconscious)

…cricket sounds… (Okay moving on…)

Edward POV

I followed Rosalie and Bella's scent. We ran until we almost ran out of forest. Then it hit me, the strong scent of, _blood_. My throat burst into flames but I ignored it. I was used to the sweet floral scent of Bella. I followed the scent until I found her…OH MY GOD.

Emmett POV

Oh my god…

Jasper POV

Oh my god

Random Person POV

DAMN!

_Everyone including Bella_ **…**

(LOL okay I'm sorry just had to add some humor to it, it was getting too serious… )

Edward POV

Oh my god. Bella was…well you take this one random guy

Random Person POV

DAMN!

Edward POV

_No, no, no, no GOD NO! _I ran over to where my sweet Bella was laying. She was pale. No I mean more than usual. She was in a pool of blood and dirt. Her neck looked snapped and she was completely still. "Edward? You okay man?" Emmett said slowly. All I did was stare at my once gorgeous Bella, who was now a pale bled out corpse. "Edward?" Jasper said. Then it happened.

Jasper POV

"Edward?" I said trying to break my brother from his trance like state. He was just standing there…frozen. Well then, something happened that I thought Edward wasn't capable of doing…he started _crying._ He ran over to Bells at vampire speed and picked her up and…held her? Poor guy.

Emmett POV

Wow poor Edward. I never seen a guy break down like that, and we cant even cry! He's dry sobbing I guess. Wow I'm glad I have Rosalie.... Oops.

Edward POV

_I'm glad I have Rosalie._ Emmett thought. I raised my head from Bella's soft mahogany hair. Did he just say, _ROSALIE. _I saw red. I stood up still holding Bella. "Edward, um are you okay?" Jasper said. I didn't notice I was shaking until Emmett tried to hold me still. I roared/snarled/screamed so loud the forest shook and threw Emmett into the nearest tree. (you want to take this one random guy?)

Random Person POV

DAMN!

Edward POV

I ran to find Rosalie. She. Was. Dead. I will make sure she never sees the light of another day. "NO EDWARD WAIT!" Emmett and Jasper screamed in unison. No I was insane now. Rosalie Lillian Hale must DIE.


	3. Chapter 3

_No, Rosalie, Don't!_

_Rosalie POV_

I looked in the mirror. As always I looked perfect. My silky golden hair came out in waves down my back. I had on a low cut black shirt with blue skinny jeans a pair of gold stilettos and black sun glasses with silver hoops hanging from my ears and a gold pendant around my neck. Yes Rosalie Hale, you are gorgeous. I walked down stairs to find Alice laying on the couch in a fetal position. "Where is everyone?" I said sitting down next to her. She looked up at me and then burst into dry sobs. "HOW COULD YOU!" she suddenly yelled. Before I could say anything she started screaming again. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL! YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Oh she was whining about Isabella. "Alice I did you and everyone else a favor, with Isabella gone we don't have to worry about moving. Besides you know how much I love this place." I said while turning the tv on. Not really to watch it's just easier to ignore Alice that way. "Rosalie, did you ever stop to think that everything isn't about you? You're gorgeous Rosalie your rich you have Emmett you have family. You have everything. You just couldn't except the fact that you weren't in the spotlight anymore! You couldn't except the fact that we all loved her! You just can't except that...because your JEALOUS!"

I stopped dead. The remote in my hand crushed to fine dust. I turned to Alice with a murderous glare.

Alice POV

She looked at me with a murderous glare. I didn't care, if I didn't have Jasper to live for I would fall apart. I didn't know Bella for long but we were already like sisters! She stood up and looked down at me. I really didn't mind my height I actually liked being a pixie but it really got on my nerves when people think I'm a child. "I am not jealous of that stupid pathetic waste of air of a human!" she screeched. I was about to tell her off when another one of my visions hit me.

_Bella was holding hands with Edward, both looking into each others eyes in a sickly sweet way. Bella had icy pale skin and red eyes. _I gasped. Bella was going to live! Wait…but she was a vampire…that could only mean…I looked back up at Rosalie who was still fuming. Before she could do anything I snatched her glasses off and saw she had….blood red eyes. I gasped again with my hand covering my mouth. "You-you bit her!" I screamed. Before she could do or say anything I was running into the forest to find Edward.

Edward POV

Rosalie Must Die. Rosalie Must Die. I kept saying over and over in my head I still held the love of my life in my arms. Finally, I got to our house (well mansion really) "EDWARD WAIT UP!" I still heard Emmett and Jasper say but I didn't care. ROSALIE LILLIAN HALE MUST DIE NOW. I put my finger on the door and pushed. The door collapsed with a thud.

Random Person POV

DAM-

Edward POV

SHUT THE F*** UP RANDOM PERSON!

Random Person POV

Sorry….:'(

Edward POV

Rosalie was on the couch with her arms crossed one leg over the other. She looked up and me and looked back down at the magazine she was reading like nothing was going on. "Care to explain?" I snarled. "She got what she deserved Edward. She ruined our family so I got rid of the problem." She said flipping the page of the magazine.

I was about to say something but then she added one thing that threw me over the edge. "Besides, I warned you before she wouldn't live. What a shame. You too could have been happy together." She said flipping the magazine page and smiling. THAT. WAS. IT.

I lunged at her dropping Bella in the process. She made a loud thud and was still. I fought the urge to turn around and scoop her up and hold her again, but this had to be done. She moved out the way and I crashed to the ground breaking the floor boards. _I'll have to say sorry to Esme later…_I got up and snarled so loud the house shook. Before I could get up she was standing on me her heels didn't do much damage to my rock hard marble skin, but what she did next I didn't see coming.

Rosalie POV

He actually thought he could take me by surprise? Hah bring it on little brother. He lunged at me and dropped the human first. All I did was move a little to the side and he crashed to the floor. Hmm guess he'll have to face Esme later then. I thought it would be fun to torture him a little longer. So I stood on him and started to jump on him knowing it wouldn't do any harm, but this might. I slammed my fist into him with as much vampire strength I had. I knew _THAT _would hurt him but he'll heal in a couple hours. He yelled out of what sounded like a mixture of pain and rage.

Edward POV

MY GOD SHE WAS INSANE. Pain shot up and down my back like when Jane sent those waves of torture and pain towards me. I ignored the pain and flipped over and threw her through the wall. All I saw was a streak of blonde hair and then nothing. I ran over to where Bella was but she was…gone?

Random Person POV

…

Edward POV

What no DAMN! this time?

Random Person POV

Oh now you want me around hmm?

Edward POV

Oh come on I always want you around! You're the funny part of the story!

Random Person POV

Crosses arms and turns away

Edward POV

Come on dude please?

Random Person POV

*Sighs* turns back around. "DAMN!"

Edward POV

Thanks, Man

Random Person POV

No problem

Edward POV

She's gone?! How can she be GONE?!?! Hold on…I threw Rosalie into the wall…and that streak of blonde? NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WILL SHE EVER STOP!!!!!!!!?????

I ran out into the forest I knew this would do know good but I tried it anyways. I took in an un needed breath and yelled at the top of my lungs. "BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and collapsed on the ground dry sobbing. This was it, the love of my life was gone forever now. I curled into a fetal position and waited to die. (Knowing I never would)


	4. Chapter 4

_No, Rosalie, Don't!_

Alice POV

WHY DO MY VISIONS KEEP CHANGING?!?! OH GOD!!!!! I felt a sudden wave of calmness and I knew that Jasper was home. I ran threw the whole forest and didn't find anything but a pool of blood. _Bella's blood._ I ran to Jasper and flung myself into his arms and dry sobbed. "Shhh it's okay Alice" Jasper said trying to soothe me. "NO ITS NOT OKAY! MY VISIONS ARE GOING HAY WIRE! ROSALIE HAS BELLA JASPER!!!" I couldn't take this anymore. My legs gave out on me, and I collapsed to the ground dry sobbing still. If I were human, my face and eyes would be tomato red from crying (well trying to cry) so hard. Jasper kneeled down and picked me up and just held me. "It's alright darling everything will be okay" Jasper said rocking me back and forth. "I cant take this anymore! I just can't!" as if I needed anymore of these another vision came. I expected it to be the same as before Bella dead drained completely of blood and Rosalie eyes a brighter red than before.

_Edward was in a fetal position on the ground rocking back and forth dry sobbing._ Uh okay that was weird. Then another part followed. _Rosalie came back (empty handed) and saw Edward this way…she was going to …KILL EDWARD?!?! _WTF IS WRONG WITH THIS GIRL?!?!?! I thought, but I must have said it out loud because Jasper had a confused look on his face. "COME ON JAZZ WE HAVE TO FIND EDWARD!" I said jumping out of his lap and literally dragging him out the door.

Edward POV

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Alice POV

I heard that people could have break downs, but this was just down right sad. "Edward please get up! We have to find Bella!" I said trying to pick him up but he was being stubborn. So like any other normal person would do in a situation like this. I leaned down and smacked him so hard if he were human every bone in his body would be dust. He flinched than looked up at me. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" he said while standing up. I never heard Edward curse but then again…"I did it for your own good. Listen Edward, I know your torn but Bella isn't dead! I had a vision Rosalie bit her she's going threw the transformation as we speak!" He just stared at me like I was a glass window. I raised my hand to slap him again thinking he might need it but when my hand was about to make contact with his cheek he grabbed my wrist and held it there. Finally! Edward was BACK. I yanked my wrist away and dragged him with me and Jasper to where Bella might be….

Rosalie POV

Why can't Edward just except the fact that his precious Isabella was gone? and from my point of view (no pun intended) she won't be missed. I'm actually pissed off right now because she caused another problem for me! I have dirt all over my outfit! Stupid human. (if your wondering why she has dirt on her...well the b**** is trying to dig a hole to bury Bells...i know im evil but...i CANT HELP IT!) I was about to throw Isabella in that dirty hole when speak of the devil...Super Edward to the weak humans rescue! go figure....this should be fun. He dove into the ground _dove?? _like a swimmer on the high dive. I heard a loud _**THUD**_ and next thing I knew he was staring at me holding his dirty girlfriend. I was tired of this game so I did the one thing that could hurt him. I mean don't get me wrong I love Edward as my little brother I mean but he needed to be taught a lesson. So I thought of Bella....dead. "STOP IT!" he yelled, but I only thought of it more. I thought of her dead cold and pale in a graveyard, never to speak, never to laugh, never to do that annoying blush. That did it. He roared and took off like a bullet going 250 mph. I knew I had won. I smiled smugly and turned to walk back home to change my dirty outift.


	5. Chapter 5

_No, Rosalie, Don't! _

Edward POV

I stopped running when I reached Canada. I went to our old house and locked all the doors. That wouldn't keep my family out but I didn't care. All I cared about was Bella. I ran upstairs to Carlisle's study room and put Bella on the table. She looked so pale. I remembered that Alice said she's going threw the change but, what if she's wrong? Her visions change on decision. What if Rosalie drank her dry?

I got on the bed and held my sweet beautiful Bella in my arms as if she were sleeping. I smelled her once delicious strawberry scented hair to find it only smelled of foul smelling dirt and her dried blood. I looked over at her once gorgeous face to find it full of pain and distress. Her silky ivory skin was covered in dirt and blood. Same as the rest of her body. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were hidden away by her soft lavender lids. Her once rosy cheeks were now ash colored. Her soft baby pink lips were almost ghost white. My Bella was dead for sure.

I put her arms around my neck hoping she would wake up and hug me but her limp arms fell back onto the table. If I could cry my face would be red and wet but more or less I still felt that way. I put her arms around my neck again and held them there I laid down next to her and held on to her waist I placed my cheek where her heart used to beat wildly every time we kissed. "I'm sorry Bella" I said over and over until my sobbing became so loud the table shook a little. "I'M SORRY!! I'M SORRY BELLA, PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!!!!" I said holding on to her for dear life. "Please Bella" I whispered one last time before closing my eyes and becoming a statue. I didn't breathe (not that I needed too) I never opened my eyes I was lost. I became no more than an icy stone.

Bella POV

I was on fire. I'm not talking about a regular fire. This fire was so intense that if I were as to open my mouth, I would be screaming for a good 2 hours. So I kept quiet. I didn't move anywhere. Then something happened that I didn't expect. My heart took off like a rocket! (I don't want to get into many details so let's move on to 15 minutes later) after what seemed like eternity, the fire was gone. I didn't hear my heart drumming like a hammer anymore. So I opened my eyes and what I saw surprised me.

(_**I was going to leave it at here but I decided against it soooo enjoy pplz) **_

Edward was curled up in a ball in my arms shaking slightly. Like he was a small helpless baby that I wanted to hold and take care of. He held on to my waist what seemed like all his strength. Wait what?! If it was all his strength then why wasn't I crushed to dust?! I turned my head away from the direction of Edward's body and saw a amazingly gorgeous girl. I didn't realize it was me until I saw that she copied every move I made and copied every word I spoke. My voice sounded like beautiful bell music. I gently unwrapped Edward's arms from my waist and walked to the mirror. My face was pale and marble like. My once messy tangled hair was smooth and silky and came to my waist in beautiful waves. My full lips looked like liquid rubies covered them. I looked at my body. I was perfect all over I had curves in all the right places and a flat stomach. (I know she always had a flat stomach but I have a story in mind that will take place before this where that changes….EVIL CHUCKLE!) My crimson eyes scared me a bit but from what the Cullens told me I knew this was the way it was supposed to be. Overall I was pretty. I turned around smiling expecting to see Edward smiling back at me, only to see Edward on the table I was on curled in a ball, motionless. I ran over to him suprised to see how fast I could run. Oh I think I'm going to like this life just fine. I shook him to see if he would open his eyes. Vampires can't sleep, so what was wrong with him? Then he mumbled words that broke my now unbeating heart. "I want to die."

**_FIN! LOL NO IM Just Kidding DONT GET THE GUNS JUST YET THERE WILL BE MORE! :) _**


	6. Chapter 6

_No, Rosalie, Don't!_

Edward POV

I was lost in darkness. I didn't feel anything I didn't smell anything I couldn't taste. Basically, I had no senses, no feelings, no life…..no Bella. I felt like I was going threw a second death. Only this one hurt more. I'm not really sure about what happened next, but somehow I was taken from the darkness. Which by the way where I wanted to stay and wallow in my sorrow. I opened my eyes slightly to see my family staring at me. "What's going on?" I said to Carlisle who was closest. Esme and Alice were sitting in chairs. Jasper was leaning against the wall. Emmett was sitting on a couch next to the chairs with…….Rosalie. I snarled and sprang up to attack her. I know I sound like a child blaming his sibling for a accident but….it's her fault! She killed Bella! I was held back by Emmett and Carlisle. "LET GO!! SHE KILLED BELLA!!" I snarled. Esme came and laid a hand on my cheek. "Jasper?" she said not moving her hand. "NO!! I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN!! LET ME GO!!!!!" "Edward please calm down sweetie." I looked at my mother. Her face had a look that looked like a mixture of hurt, excitement, and horror. I relaxed with the help of Jasper. The minutes that went by seemed like days. Finally everyone let me go, even Esme. I got up slowly so they wouldn't think I wanted to attack. I hugged my mom with all the strength I had, knowing it wouldn't hurt her. I let go after a while. "So is someone going to tell me why I'm here or am I gonna have to guess?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well Edward, after the um incident, Alice saw that you were in Canada so we all rushed over here (A/N Rosalie didn't really want to come but the family made her so okay moving on) and saw a few new changes happened." Carlisle said while sitting down in a chair that was next to the bed I was sitting on.

"What kind of changes?" I said while crossing my legs. "Well, one you weren't moving or responding. All you kept saying was; Bella was dead and I want to die." Carlisle said while a flash of hurt came on his face. "Oh" was all I managed to say. "What was the other change then?" He looked down at the ground. I looked around the room to find that everyone was doing the same. Except for Rose, she was brushing her hair. "Of course you would be worried about your hair at a time like this" I thought, but apparently I said it out loud. She turned around and stared daggers at me. "Don't start with me Edward" she growled. "Whatever Miss I can't stand to share the spotlight." I said crossing my arms. I knew it was childish and immature but she needed to have a taste of her own medicine. "Well at least I wasn't crying like a baby over a dumb human" I didn't know what to say. "ROSALIE!" everyone said at the same time, even Emmett. I stared at her like she was nothing more than the wall she was now leaning on. "You don't know anything Rosalie. You think you do but your nothing but a….a DUMB BLONDE." Everyone turned to with there mouths practically on the ground. I looked back at Rosalie who was of course fuming. Her expression was pretty funny. I tried to hold in my laughter as I looked at her pale face go paler and her eyes go beyond pitch black any minute her head would pop off. I couldn't help it I started laughing at my older sister. (so it looks like but I'm really older) She lunged at me and had me by the throat pinned to the bed. "If you ever say that again I swear Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I will rip you apart slowly and burn you." she squeezed with all her strength. I actually started choking. Everyone tried to pry her off but somehow she stayed in her place. We don't really need air but at the moment it would have been nice to breathe. Then something threw Rosalie off me. I looked up to see who did it. It was…….Bella.

_**i know you hate me for making it so short IM SORRY but I didn't have much time so i just threw this together from off the top of my head soooooooooo i promise the next chapter will be REALLY long thanks for reading though :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_No, Rosalie, Don't!_

Bella POV

How dare she?! I can't believe that anyone could be that cruel! "Leave him alone" I snarled. I turned back to Edward who was laying on the bed looking at me with a expression of horror/shock. "Edward?" I said kneeling down next to the bed. He was looking at me but his glare seemed glassy, like he was looking but didn't see. "Edward? Edward say something!" I didn't want him to pass out on me again. Then what he said/did next I didn't expect. "Bella….Bella….BELLA!!!" he sprang up and hugged me really hard. I was shocked for a bit, but then I hugged him back. I was so glad to have Edward back. "Um…Bella?" "Hmm?" I said hugging him tighter. I didn't have any plans of letting him go until the next word he choked out…….literally. "OW" I let go and pulled back to look at him. He smiled at me in an apologetic way. "Sorry love, it's just, you're a newborn vampire. And newborn vampire strength is doubled for those vampires who….well aren't so new." I smiled at this. If I was stronger than normal vampires, hmmm I wonder if I could take on Emmett…."I think you could take him" Edward said before he eyes got wide with realization. "D-did you…" I trailed off while staring at Edward's wide eyes. "I can read your mind" he whispered. "Well, I didn't see that one coming…..." Edward chuckled. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. "I finally have you back." I climbed onto the bed and curled up with him. We stayed that way talking, laughing and cuddling. I was finally happy that I got to spend eternity with Edward. Even if there were some bumps along the way…..

_**Fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry I know it's stupid but eh I promise my other stories will be better.**_


End file.
